I'll Always Remember
by Berserker Nightwitch
Summary: Buffy and the Scoobies are sent back in time and space to Tulsa, Oklahoma in the 1970s. Spike and Darry both decide which world they truly belong to. Complete summary inside.
1. A Typical Tuesday

Title: I'll Always Remember

Chapter Title: A Typical Tuesday

Summary: Buffy and all of the Scoobies are sent back in time and space to Tulsa, Oklahoma in the 1970s. When there, they meet the Outsiders. Darry and Spike finally make a decision concerning which world they want to belong to. A romance blossoms between Ponyboy and Dawn.

... ... ...

"C'mon Darry! You always let us have cake before!"

"That was before seven people showed up for breakfast every day! I don't make enough money for us to have a cake every day."

"I could help pay."

"No Sodapop. We need your money for bills, too. The only way we could have cake every day is if someone," a pointed look to Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally, "offered us some money every once in awhile to help pay for our feeding them."

"You know that ain't gonna happen!" Two-Bit laughed.

"Then we ain't gonna have cake for a few days. And would you turn off the television! We have to get moving."

"But I'm watching Mickey Mouse!"

"Too bad! If you're gonna watch it on a school day, watch it at your house!"

"But my sister's always watching her shows then!"

"Not my problem. C'mon, y'all. It's time to head out."

The rest of the Greasers followed their unofficial leader out of the Curtis house. Steve, Soda, and Darry headed to work, and the other four went in the other direction, towards the school.

...

"Xander! Duck!" Xander followed Buffy's order before what she said had fully registered in his mind. The entire group had gone to fight the demon this time, even Dawn and Giles. The demon was also a sorcerer, so they needed all the help they could get. And, since Angel had come down from LA for a visit, he was helping the fighters.

While Giles, Dawn, Anya, and the witches countered the spells the demon threw at them, the vampires, Xander, and Buffy dodged the punches and kicks, and, occasionally, got in a few of their own. Everyone's attention was focused on the demon when another two of the same type showed up at opposite sides of the group. Both demons had large staffs with flames at the ends. Before anyone had a chance to react to the new demons, they began waving the staffs while reciting an incantation.

The staffs emitted a glowing light that slowly encircled all of the Scoobies. While they fought to get out of the light, the first demon moved to stand between the other two, forming a triangle of demons. He started to wave his hands and mutter something.

Buffy struggled as hard as she could, but was unable to escape the glowing light. To her right, she saw Spike collapse, not breathing, or even moving. Angel ran to his childe, and the glow brightened with the two so close. Angel only had time to pull the younger vampire to him before he, too, passed out. Buffy ran around the area, pulling her friends into a group, knowing that, whatever happened, it would be best for everyone to be together.

Just as she pulled the last person, Tara, to the group, she was knocked unconscious. Right before the blackness claimed her, she thought she saw the cemetery transform itself into a park.

...

"I hate school," Steve complained on the way home that evening. He had returned to school for the afternoon classes that day. Darry and Steve came by the school when classes were over so that they could all talk and hang out on the way home that day. Ponyboy had had track practice that day, though, so everyone had stayed until dusk to walk home with him. They hadn't quite reached the park when they saw a bright flash of light coming from the area with the fountain and merry-go-round.

All seven greasers ran to the area to see what was going on. The light was too bright for it to be a flashlight or even headlights. It was almost blinding, even from behind trees. When they got closer, they could see a group of nine people. There were four males and five females. All nine were dressed strangely, especially the boy with bleached hair.

"Wow... what happened to him?"

"Bet he's real tuff."

Before they could do or say anything else, though, the new people began to stir.

... ... ...

A/N: Well? What do you think? There will be more coming. This is not a sequel to anything, but another idea I had that I really wanted to do. Please review and let me know what you think? Thanks so much! BTW, I'm in the process of writing four fics that will each have at least six chapters. It could be awhile before I update any of them, so please be patient with me.


	2. World With Shrimp

Chapter Title: World With Shrimp

A/N: Um... this actually takes place in season four of Buffy, but just... say that Dawn joined during season three or something... I need her in here... but there's a reason it needs to be season four, too. Sorry for any confusion.

Thank you **Lucifer's Angel** I'm glad the idea has you intrigued, and I hope I continue to keep you interested and **Athena Wiley** I take it you're from Tulsa? I hope this story will keep you amused, or at least interested. Thanks for the reviews, you two!

§ § §

"I'm gonna rip that bloody ponce to shreds..."

"Is everyone a 'ponce' in your world?"

"No... some are wankers... or poofs... Just ask Peaches."

"He's still unconscious."

"I knew he was a poof."

Willow rolled her eyes. The three of them had just returned to the world of wakefulness, and those two were already bickering. Buffy and Spike were like an old married couple. They could practically tell what the other was thinking, but they never stopped arguing, even when one was hurt. Then they just argued over whose fault it was, and who was hurt worse.

The witch surveyed her friends. Tara was lying right next to her and beginning to come to. The rest were sprawled out across a few square feet, most of them groaning and starting to wake. Then Willow noticed a group of young men standing a few feet away, staring at the still bickering duo with confusion. All seven of them looked like they had just stepped out of a 70s movie. As she contemplated where she was and what to say to the strangers, she tuned back in to Spike and Buffy's 'conversation'.

"Well, it obviously didn't work."

"What are you talking about?"

"Anyone could tell you aren't a real blonde, luv. You're definitely a bottle blonde, even though you act like you're real."

"Hey! Don't forget, Fangless Wonder, that I could _soo_ kick your butt right now."

"Except that Peaches wouldn't allow it."

"Why not?"

"I'm the only childe he has left. Dru ran out to play with the sun, and he staked Penn a long time ago. And besides, Angelus wouldn't let _him_."

"But Angelus isn't here."

"So make Angel 'special happy' and bring him in."

"Buffy... Spike... we're not exactly alone."

"What are you talking about, Rosenberg?"

"There are seven young men standing not five feet away looking like they're about ready to call the cops..."

At Willow's response, the aforementioned seven young men started to laugh or snicker. One of them, the one with hair about the same shade as Spike's, just snorted and smirked. Buffy raised an eyebrow at his reaction and turned to Spike.

"Relative of yours?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Look at him."

"Buffy, there are three reasons why he can't be related to Spike."

"Really? What are they?"

"No, Angel. Don't."

"The first is that I killed everyone related to him. Even second cousins."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Punishment. He wouldn't obey me and still had a strong attachment to them."

"Oh." The seven strangers looked a little queasy at the explanation.

"Second, Spike's hair is naturally a darker blond color. He had the lightest hair in his family. Third- "

"No! Sire, please!"

"He was a wimp. Or, in his words, a 'bloody whiney ponce'."

"Thanks a lot _Peaches_," Spike mumbled, pouting.

"Hey!" Anya suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked at her. "Is this the world without shrimp?"

"No. That world was WAY different," Xander told her. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Remember when I left for the summer?" Nods. "I kinda got thrown into the world without shrimp for about a day. Everyone was blue for some reason..."

"So this is a world with shrimp?" Anya asked. Xander nodded.

"Um... excuse me?" One of the strangers spoke up. All of the Sunnydale residents/visitors looked into the grey/green eyes of the young man. The nine pairs of eyes made him uncomfortable, and he shifted and ran a hand through his red-brown hair. Finally he got up the courage to continue. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, but we try not to give out names until we know where and when we are," Buffy answered, smiling to take the sting out of her words.

"That's easy," the golden-blond of the group answered, grinning wildly. "You're in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It's about seven in the evening."

"That helps a lot, but that's not what I meant by 'when'. What's the year?"

"December 1965 1. Shouldn't you know that?"

"Actually, we're from Sunnydale, California. We've... uh... been driving for awhile and haven't really kept up with the date. I didn't know if it was still '65 or if it was '66 already." No one really seemed to buy the explanation, but at least they didn't ask any questions.

"And now, to keep from being _more_ rude," glare at Buffy, "my name is Willow, this is Buffy and her sister Dawn. This is my girlfriend Tara." She waited for the disgusted looks, but only got patient looks, as if they were only waiting for her to continue. "Um... you guys are okay with that?"

"We get attacked and beat up for where we live. Why would we do the same thing to you?"

"Thanks. That girl that clinging to the dark haired guy, and looking like she's undressing you with her eyes, is Anya. The guy is Xander. The older man is Giles. He's our adult friend, but not in a creepy way. The last two are Spike," point at the bleached vamp, "and Angel," point at the broody vamp. Your turn."

"Okay!" One of them jumped a little and clapped his hands together. "Superman here is Darry, and these are his brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy. We just call them Soda and Pony. The angry one is Dally, the quiet one is Johnny, that guy over there is Steve, and I'm Two-Bit."

"Will you run through those names again later? I'm not sure if I'll remember them all."

"Sure... Uh... What was your name again?"

"Dawn."

"Right."

"So what are you doing in this park?"

"We were fighting these three really strong guys and kinda got... thrown here. I'm not sure where they went."

"All of you were fighting three guys?"

"They were really strong."

"But... all of you... even..." Darry trailed off, uncertain of how to say it. Luckily – or not – Two-Bit saved him by jumping in.

"You girls know how to fight?"

"Probably better than you," Buffy answered, grinning.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It depends. Is that how you want to take it?"

"Maybe later. I want food. Now."

"Amen. Now, our turn. What are you doing here?"

"Walking home from school. Pony's in track."

"Cool! I was thinking about joining track!"

"You were?" Buffy asked. "I thought you wanted to be a cheerleader."

"That was only when I thought I was in love with Jacket-boy."

"Oh... Wait, why are all of you walking him home from track practice?"

"We're greasers. The Socs try and beat us up all the time."

"Oh! I get it! Safety in numbers!"

"Something like that."

§ § §

A/N: That's all for this chapter. It's going to be getting better soon, I promise. And sorry it took so long, but I will not be writing **_ANY_** new chapters for any story until I get at least one review for each chapter of each of my four stories. For example, I didn't write anything for any second chapters until I got at least one review for each of the four first chapters. So sorry, but it could take awhile to update, since no one seems to want to read 'Sherwood High'. Again, sorry, but this keeps me from focusing too much on any one story.

1 – I know the summary says 70s – as does the book – but this is for a purpose. It will all make sense in the end.


	3. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

"So do you want to come to our house?"

"Soda, whether Mom wanted to admit it or not, our house is not that big…"

"They can stay on the floor or something. I'm sure Pony wouldn't mind giving up our bed for the girls… Though there are a lot of them… You should give up yours, too!"

"That's okay! We've all slept on the floor at one time or another," Buffy broke in, eager to end their bickering.

"Why would girls have to sleep on the floor? You don't look like Greaser girls," Two-Bit mumbled.

"There really aren't Greasers and Socials where we live… Just… gangs."

"What kind of gangs?"

"Living and Undead," Spike muttered

"Are those what they call themselves?" Two-Bit asked, staring at the bleached vamp in confusion.

"Um…"

"That's what we call them," Buffy broke in.

"How are you involved in it?" Ponyboy asked as the group began to walk towards the Curtis neighborhood.

"It's my… job to make sure there are more Living than Undead."

"Why does it matter?"

"Everyone involved in the Undead enjoys killing people for the sake of killing them. They find some pretty unique and grotesque ways of doing that. The Living kill people too, but not using such painful method," Angel explained. Suddenly he stopped, looking around at the buildings and landscape. "Where and when did you say we were again?"

Darry shot him a confused look before repeating the earlier information. He decided it was a California thing when Angel suddenly smiled and the rest of that group looked shocked. Buffy and Dawn exchanged a worried look when they saw Angel's smile, and Spike took a few steps away from his Sire.

"Last year I bought a house on the other side of town."

"Good for you," Xander finally spoke up, "but how does that help us?"

"No, last year as in '65. I bought it in case I would ever need it. I can't remember at the moment how to get there, but- "

"No surprise there. You have a worse sense of direction than Dru."

"That could be because Darla would take me to the worst places she could think of, get me beaten up, and then leave me for a few hours to find my way home. Then she would come find me before I had a chance to figure out where home was…"

"Huh… What's wrong with Dru, then?"

"She's insane."

"No argument there. Remember when she decided to jump off the boat on our way to Japan?"

"And then decided it would be fun to talk to one of the sharks surrounding the boat? Yes. I remember that."

"I miss her," Spike pouted.

"And I miss Darla. Why pout?"

"Because she may have been insane, but she was the only girl who would talk to me for over a century."

"Exaggerating a little, don't you think? He means most of his life!" Buffy cut in. "You two can have your touchy-feely, bonding moment later, okay? Right now we need to find Angel's house."

"You said it was in the richer neighborhood?" Dally asked suddenly. Angel nodded. "I'm pretty familiar with the place. C'mon."

"No fighting, Dal."

"And if you do, don't get caught."

"Yeah, yeah… Like I would be dumb enough to start a fight on their turf."

§

"Wow… this place is huge!"

"I could fit three of my house in there."

"Your house, or your basement?"

"Yes."

"That… wasn't a yes or no question…"

"I know."

Eventually the group quit staring at the house and entered it. Spike snorted back a cackle when Angel pulled the keys from his pocket. Angel merely raised an eyebrow at him and led the way inside. The house was completely furnished, and there were plastic sheets covering all of the furniture to protect it from the elements.

"It's a little dusty, but other than that it's okay… We'll need to clean it up some tomorrow… And I also need to get a car… But this will do."

"This will do?" Dally asked, still struggling to keep his awe in check. He had never been inside a house that size legally in his life. Illegally was another story entirely.

"Yeah, Peaches. This place is big. Unless of course you own your own entire bloody hotel!"

"At least I don't sleep in a crypt."

"Believe it or not, those places are comfy as soon as you add electricity and indoor plumbing."

"Most people wouldn't bother to do that with a crypt."

"Hey! People of modest means have to live somewhere within their budget."

"Wow, Spike; did you have to read the dictionary to come up with that sentence, or did it just come out?"

"Shut up, Slayer."

"Goodbye, Dally. I hope we'll see you again soon!" Willow called to the retreating figure. "Now, how many rooms does this place have, Angel?"

"Five. That's why I said it will do; not that it is perfect."

"So who's bunking with who?" Xander asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Xander and Anya, Willow and Tara, Buffy and Dawn, and Spike and Giles can fight over the spare room."

"You're willing to share with someone?"

"I'll be taking the largest bedroom. Oh, and whoever sleeps alone will take the smallest bedroom; it's right over there. It's also the only one downstairs."

"I say the vampires should sleep together since they're like some kind of family," Dawn suggested. Spike fought it until he realized that it was one against seven. Angel really didn't seem to care.

"Fine, but I'm not sharing a bed with the Poof."

§ § §

A/N: What did you think? I know they were way OOC at some points, but my fingers just wanted to write it, and I decided to let them have fun. Please review and let me know what you think of it? Thanks.

ThankYous:

sweetypie 15 – Thanks! I get these weird ideas… and then they won't leave me alone until I try to write them…


	4. Drinking Buddies

_**Drinking Buddies**_

"Bye Buffy," Angel called.

"Yea, bye Slayer!"

"Would it KILL you to call me by my name just once?"

"Possibly."

"Stupid vampire… Where are you guys going?"

"Darry and Dally invited us to go to a few bars tonight."

"And you couldn't refuse?"

"Of course not! The pouf's paying for the drinks."

"I never said that…"

"But you have the most cash," Xander pointed out, feeling that annoying Angel was enough fun to outweigh the bad of agreeing with Spike.

"Have fun!"

"Bring back some cake!" Willow called. When Xander explained that there would probably be very little cake involved, Willow rolled her eyes. "The Curtises always have cake. Bring me back a slice or two."

§

"Another," Spike ordered. Darry couldn't help but feel jealous at the amount of alcohol the blond was putting back. He didn't even seem tipsy, and he was already past Two-Bit's usual limit. "So where's the joker tonight?" Spike asked, staring into the Greaser's face.

"He's watching his little sister."

"He's got a kid sister?"

"Yep. We think that Joyce will be the first of our crowd to make it somewhere in her life. She's not even ten, but she's already got plans for her future."

"I know a Joyce… She's happy with what she does."

"Our Joyce wants to work with artwork. Not be a painter or anything; just work with the stuff."

"Buffy's mum is the Joyce I was talking about. She works at an art gallery." Spike downed his glass, and after staring for a second, Darry followed his example. "What are you trying to drown?"

"What do you mean?" Darry choked.

"Most people drink because they're tryin' to hide from something. What's your problem?"

"Trying to chose my life. What about you?"

"Same thing I guess. I've been part of the Undead for… about 5/6 of my life. In the past few years I've been an honorary part of the living, and I'm not really sure which one I want to be a part of."

"You're part of the Undead? Why?"

"Angel… brought me into it. He was a pretty powerful member… Then he started feeling guilty and left. I fell for Buffy a few years ago and started trying to be better for her. What about you? What are your lives?"

"Grease or Soc, really."

"What do you mean?"

"It's kinda common knowledge that the only thing 'holding me back' from being a Soc is my family. If I didn't have Soda and Pony to look after I would probably be playing football with the Socs."

Spike nodded slowly and both tipped their heads back as they downed another glass.

§

"Yeah… well… I've saved the world!" Xander slurred. He, Angel, and Dally had been drinking much more than Darry and Spike, and all three were close to passing out they were so drunk. Somewhere along the lines of ten bottles they had begun trying to one-up each other.

"So did I," Angel mumbled.

"You also tried to end it," Xander pointed out.

"Yeah!" Angel started to stand up at this revelation, but decided the earth spun too much when standing, and sat back down. "I almost ended the world."

"I spent a whole year in jail," Dally bragged.

"I spent a year in Hell."

"I spent a month at the 'Ladies Night' club."

"I tried to kill my girlfriend the night after we had sex."

"I watched a guy kill his girlfriend _while_ having sex."

"Faith and Anya both ordered me to sleep with them."

Across the room, Spike and Darry rolled their eyes at their 'friends'' antics. Both stood up and began to herd the other three toward the door and back home.

A/N: Thanks to...

sweetypie15 - I'm glad you like it, and sorry it took so long...  
Imzadi - Yeah... I can just see those girls doing that too... Silly vamp women...


	5. Demons Come in Many Sizes

"Hey Ponyboy… why were you running?" Dawn asked as Ponyboy ran into the house. Since Angel's house was closer to the school than the Curtis house was, Pony and Johnny usually went there after school. This time, though, Pony had had to stay late for track practice, and Johnny hadn't been feeling well, so he didn't go to school.

The Scooby gang were sitting around in the living room when Ponyboy ran into the house, slamming the door closed behind him. Dawn, Tara, and Willow jumped at the sound, but Dawn was the first to see how upset Pony was.

"The Socs decided it'd be fun to attack me and chase me home," Pony answered guiltily. Buffy raised her eyebrow at the tone.

"And why does that make you to blame?"

"Because I can't fight them off by myself, and a greaser should be able to defend himself!"

"Well, why don't we help?" Angel suggested. "Then when they're gone, Buffy, Spike, and I can teach you how to defend yourself better against group attacks." The others were about to comment when they saw the Socs running up to the house.

"Talk later. Fight now," Buffy announced as she walked out the door. Ponyboy looked to the others to see what they thought of this tiny woman going out to fight nine very large guys. Xander was smiling and shaking his head, Anya just shook her head and resumed counting a wad of cash. Angel and Spike both looked nervous as they walked out the front door behind her. When the sun hit them, they both flinched. Spike suddenly looked around himself, then at his arm, then back around him before shouting in joy; Angel smiled at him indulgently.

"Hi there," Buffy began, smiling at the young men in front of her. "I know this is going to sound way cliché, but why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"You volunteering?" Bob smirked at the petite blonde.

"Yeah, I kinda am." That got the attention of everyone around the house. The Socs walked closer to the front door, trying to look menacing. Buffy began laughing as they got closer to her. She turned to Xander and Willow and said, "It's like watching Grease. All we need is the hip old music."

"Tell me more, tell me more! Was it love at first sight?" Willow sang quietly.

"Tell me more, tell me more! Did she put up a fight?" Xander continued. With that, all of the Scooby gang struggled to keep from laughing. The laughter was what finally set the Socs off. Bob and Randy were the first two to attack; then the others joined in. At first they avoided Buffy, but when she jumped in front of Giles, they had no choice but to swing at her. There was a momentary pause in the fight as she blocked the punch and knocked Bob's feet out from under him.

Less than five minutes later, the Socs were running away, Bob holding his arm close to his body. Ponyboy looked at the new group, and saw that Buffy, Spike, and Angel looked thrilled. 'They enjoy fighting as much as Dally does,' Ponyboy thought to himself. His thoughts were broken into when Angel dropped his hand on the young boy's arm. Pony looked up into the haunted eyes in inquiry.

"Now we need to start your self-defense classes," Angel told him, trying to smile encouragingly.

ooooooooo

Later that night, both groups were walking in the park when the Socs tried to attack again. There were almost forty Socs to the seven greasers and nine time-travelers. The greasers resigned themselves to the fact that they would be injured by the end of the night. The forty-seven Tulsa residents looked up in surprise and shock when Spike laughed softly.

"At least it's fairly even," he announced. Angel and Buffy looked at him in shock.

"Even?" Buffy asked. The others were inclined to agree; until she continued. "There are only forty of them! That's not even a decent work-out!"

"Buffy, I realize that you're used to stronger competition, but perhaps their larger numbers will hinder us," Giles spoke up. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"There's three of us used to 'stronger competition', Watcher." It was about that time that the Socs began to attack. Within ten minutes, the Socs were ready to go home. Before they could, though, there was a flash of red light, and seven demons appeared in the park. The demons hissed at Buffy.

"Slayer…" they growled lowly. The Socs and Greasers all stepped back as the three best fighters of the Scooby gang got into fighting stances. Anya, Willow, Tara, and Dawn began pulling small pouches from their purses and coats. Giles stood with the other four members of their group and prepared for what was coming. The demons lunged at the group, each getting a hit on the fighters.

The vampires growled and dropped their human faces, allowing the truth to show. The Tulsans all gasped when they saw the wrinkled foreheads and yellow eyes on the duo. They gasped again when Buffy lifted one of the demons off of Xander and threw it across the park. "Angel, Spike! These guys weigh next to nothing when you pick them up!" The vampires nodded and began wearing the demons out by throwing them. As the last demon was thrown onto the rapidly growing pile, there was another flash of light; this time blue, from the area the witches were in. It moved over the demons and engulfed them, making them all disappear.

"Go Witches!" Xander cheered.

"Where did you send them?" Giles asked.

"Um…."

"The troll world…"

"Huh… wonder what'll happen to them."

"They'll be torn to shreds and then eaten," Anya announced while hugging Xander. The Scoobies turned back to the other people, and saw forty-seven very scared faces.

"They're gone now," Buffy told them. Seven faces relaxed. Buffy tilted her head in confusion and looked behind her. She smiled in understanding at what she saw. "Angel, Spike; your faces…" The two of them both shook their heads until their human faces showed. The Socs got up and ran.

"Are you guys…" Willow trailed off as she stared at the greasers.

"We're fine. What are you?" Darry asked.

"I'm the Slayer. Those two are vampires, they're witches, Giles is my Watcher, Anya's an ex-vengeance demon, and Dawn was the key." The greasers just nodded and began leading the way back to their house.

… … …

A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long! I had to concentrate on my Senior Exhibition… I hate oral presentation-type things…I hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know!

Thank you -  
**Kimberly:** Let's see... In order- Me too, I hope so, you'll find out, and we just didn't see that conversation. The book does not exist in the Buffyverse. Thanks for the review!  
**sweetypie:** Looks like you're my only regular for this story! Thanks so much for the review, and I hope to get the next one out much sooner.  
**Tensleep:** Thanks so much! I look to you for any and all Outsiders fics! Sorry about all the stuff that's been happening!


	6. And the Children Unite

"I'm bored," Dawn announced. Ponyboy and Johnny smiled at her. They were too, but they weren't as vocal about it. While the older members of their group were at a bar getting 'wasted out of their minds' as Xander put it, the younger ones were told to 'hold up the fort' (Giles), and 'have cake if they really felt like celebrating' (Dally). The fight against the Socs and demons had just ended, and everyone was in a good mood. The Greasers for finally beating the Socs, and the Scoobies for getting a fight against demons that didn't require a lot of work to dispose of.

Now, the three youngests were gathered in the Curtis living room, ignoring the blaring from the TV. Dawn was laying on her back in the middle of the room, her arms flung out on either side of her body and her hair fanned out around her head. Johnny was stretched out across the couch, playing with a string that had come loose from his jacket. Ponyboy was curled up in an armchair, trying to read a book Mr. Giles had recommended to him.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked Ponyboy.

"Reading."

"Watcha reading?"

"I'm not sure yet. I guess it's okay, but it doesn't seem to be keeping my interest."

"Did Mr. Giles tell you about it?"

"Yeah."

"Then I would suggest that you give up on it now. He may have been a librarian when Buffy went to high school, but no one ever really read anything anyways. He's way out of it when it comes to books that high-schoolers would like."

"Do you read?"

"Sometimes, yeah. Usually in between apocalypses. So usually right when school begins. Then we learn about the newest Big Bad, and we spend the rest of the year trying to figure out how to destroy it."

"Wow… I doubt your teachers really believe you about that, though."

"Yeah. Try telling your math teacher that you didn't have time to do the assignment because you were busy researching which kinds of demons flay their victims, and how they dispose of the skins. Oh, and it was necessary that you do that so your older sister and guardian isn't killed when she tries to kill aforementioned demon."

"Wow…"

"I actually kinda like school… When I go… What about you?"

"It's okay. I mean, I really like learning. I just don't really like having classes with the Socs."

"I don't blame you there. They seem like major jerks."

Johnny smiled as he watched the other two. During their conversation, they had been slowly moving toward each other, both unaware they were doing it. The smaller boy could see the sparks coming off those two. It was really too bad they lived in different eras. Then he thought to himself some more about that. Technically they weren't in different eras at that moment, and it's not like them holding hands or kissing was going to change the course of the future… Johnny tuned back into the conversation, smiling.

"And mom and Buffy are both totally into the responsibility thing, but then, they both have reason to be."

"Why's that?"

"Mom grew up in a rough neighborhood, and she was always looking out for her brother, even if he was a little older, she was way better at being the caretaker. Buffy's been saving the world since she was, like, fifteen."

"Wow. There isn't stuff like that in my family. I mean, mom and Darry were always going on about being responsible, and they're always so serious! And Dad and Soda were always real laid-back and happy. It was like nothing could ever get either of them down."

"What about you?"

"I'm – as they told me – the dreamer. I'm the one who was always in his own mind."

"It's safer in your mind than in the real world."

"Yeah, but sometimes it's more dangerous to stay in your world."

"That's why we have to find the happy medium."

"Would ya'll just kiss already?" Johnny suddenly blurted out. Both Pony and Dawn blushed crimson at his words and began choking. "C'mon. It's clear to me and the living room that you like each other. That don't happen too often. Take it when you can, 'cause we don't know when Dawn and her family'll be goin' home."

Dawn and Ponyboy exchanged a shy look and looked away again quickly, both still blushing. Johnny rolled his eyes, smiling, and left the room, mumbling something about looking for the chocolate milk. When he was out of sight of the other two, he turned back around and peeked around the corner of the room. He grinned when Dawn and Ponyboy leaned a little closer to each other, and their lips briefly touched, causing both of them to jump back and laugh quietly. He shook his head and headed back to the kitchen, intent on the chocolate milk.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Well? I now have a little romance in there, too. Yay for me! I tried to put more emphasis on the inter-group relationships. I think that's the right word for it. Please review and let me know what you thought of this.

Thanks to...

Tensleep: That's Buffy for you... Of course, she normally has a 'no figthing humans' rule... but for my purposes, she's forgotten! Thanks for the review, and I could just see _him_ asking, instead of anyone else!

sweetypie15: Thanks! Just don't expect them this quick in the future...

cowgirlnm-1: It's answering... But it's also a surprise... I know, but it hurts to be overstressed and have someone say/write something like that... I'm over it now... That was my first yell-at-a-reviewer thing! My friends would be so proud! Thanks for writing something I could respond to. I like answering questions and chatting in the review/thank you area. Just ask Tensleep.


	7. Decisions Made

A/N: Okay, I would just like to start by saying that, if Ranch Dressing is listed in the ingredients, you should NOT eat the pizza. Next, as stated in the newest chapters of all four of my stories, I'm really sorry about the wait! I just… I don't know. Things have been kinda hectic lately, and I lost the interest in writing… I would sit at my computer with the full intention of adding chapters, but then I'd play Mah Jhong instead… Kind of like writing thank you letters for Graduation letters and gifts…. Two months after getting the first one and I still haven't mailed anything… VV Okay, enough ramble. Enjoy the chapter as best as you can. There's only a few left. BTW, I can't get any other way of spacing in, so this is my new way of writing in seperations.

**_I'll Always Remember I'll Always Remember I'll Always Remember_**

"Well Darrel? This is your last chance." Darry stared at the Socs in front of him. He had known for some time that this moment was coming, but it still bothered him that he had to make the choice.

"And what about my little brothers?"

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves by now."

"Pony's only fourteen. I can't leave him alone!"

"Is that your decision then?"

"I guess it is. Y'all aren't leaving me any choice."

"Sure we are."

"No you're not. Your idea of a choice is joining all of you and losing my family, or staying with my family and losing my chance at college."

"Hey, it's your future."

"Then I'll spend it with my family, thanks." That said, Darry turned on his heel and walked away, leaving all of the Socs staring after him in shock.

When he got home he paused in front of the door. He stared up at the house and smiled, knowing that it was all for the best. He walked in quietly, not wanting to announce his presence like everyone else did. When he walked in he was shocked to find Spike, Buffy, Giles, and Dawn sitting in the living room along with the Greasers.

Darry watched his family interact with the time travelers, smiling softly when Dawn and Ponyboy both jumped every time they made any form of physical contact. His smile widened when he saw them blush when their eyes met. Buffy shook her head at them and resumed her conversation with Two-Bit, who really reminded her of someone her mother had introduced her to once or twice.

Dally was the first to notice the oldest Curtis standing in the doorway.

"Hey Superman. What did you decide?"

"Looks like all of y'all are stuck with me."

"So you chose us?" Johnny asked, trying to confirm what he thought Darry meant.

"Yep. The Socs gave me a choice: you or them. It was pretty easy to choose at that point."

"That's great," Buffy told him, smiling. Then she turned to the bleached vampire sitting near her and mock-scowled. "And you?"

Spike smirked at her slowly before answering, "Well, after much… consideration…. I have decided to grace all of you white hats for a little longer. You lot are fun to watch. Keeps me entertained now that those government scientists broke my telly. I'll stick around until it gets old."

Buffy shot him a look. "Thanks, Spike," she told him dryly. Dawn, however, squealed and jumped onto Spike, nearly knocking him over in her enthusiasm.

_**I'll Always Remember I'll Always Remember I'll Always Remember**_

The next day, the two groups were walking through the park when the demons who sent the Scoobies back in time appeared. Angel, Buffy, and Spike tensed up immediately, while Giles, Anya, and the witches reached for pouches containing some leftover spell ingredients. Within seconds, the Greasers and Scoobies were in a fight with the demons. Suddenly, a line of green light shot out from one of the staffs and connected to another, making a type of rope between the two demons.

Buffy saw what was happening and shoved the Greasers out of the 'line of fire'. She pushed them behind the demons, so that they were looking in on the circle of light that was created behind them. At first, they were upset that they weren't allowed to fight, but then they realized what was happening. Darry grabbed Ponyboy around the waist as the younger boy tried to run back into the circle. There was a blinding flash of green light that threw the Greasers off their feet.

**_I'll Always Remember I'll Always Remember I'll Always Remember_**

A/N: And that's where I'm ending it for now. Remember my comment about what ingredient should not be allowed in pizzas? Yeah… There's a reason for that… I feel ill…. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter isn't going to be the way I had planned it, since we're not allowed to have song lyrics in the chapter anymore, but if you can find "Our Farewell" by Within Temptation you'll know what I was planning as accompaniment to the chapter. For a brief clip of the song, go to Amazon dot com and search under popular music for Celtic Circle, and choose The Celtic Circle: Legendary Music From a Mystic World. It's song 11 on disk 1. Trust me, it's worth it. That's a really pretty song.

Thank yous:

**sweetypie15** - Thanks, and I think I said that this is nearly the last chapter... If not, this is nearly the last chapter. I'm slowly losing interest in writing... Or maybe I just became apathetic towards creative stuff once I graduated... Who knows? But I promise you, I will not just quit on this fic. Even if I've got my muses chained to my head, this story will get completed... Grrr... Sorry, and thanks for the review...

**cowgirlnm-1** - Mebbe... _grins_ Yeah, I could hear Johnny saying that in my head, so my fingers just typed it out. I hope you liked the chapter! Just a few more to go!

**Tensleep** - Yeah, had to make Johnny a little more outgoing than usual... Giles was always in the library... 'course, he _was_ the librarian... 'til he got fired when Buffy made the school go boom... or something to that effect... I haven't actually watched season three yet... Buffy tries to never harm a human... I think it's one of those 'never use your powers for evil' things... Thanks for the review, and for not losing interest in my stories!


	8. Our Farewell

Chapter inspired by: "Our Farewell" performed by Within Temptation

XXXXXXXXXX

The Scoobies could feel themselves flying through a vortex-type tunnel. There were swirling green lights everywhere, and within them were moments that the Scoobies recognized from their time in Tulsa. They saw their new friends, their enemies, and the demons.

_Flash_

Dawn and Ponyboy sitting together on the Curtis' couch, looking at drawings. The two grin at each other when their hands brush, then blush at the thought of what the contact could mean.

_Flash_

Dally and Spike conversing on the matter of which side they want to join. Both men salute their drinks before downing them, then go to collect their friends.

_Flash_

Willow and Tara smile as they show Johnny some of their spells. He smiles shyly but eagerly, and leans in to see better. He accidentally bumps into Willow and cringes back, but she just smiles again and hugs him.

_End Flash_

Buffy, Willow, Dawn, and Tara sent silent goodbyes to the friends they made during their stay in Tulsa. Buffy sent a special goodbye to Two-Bit, as he was the one she had spent most of her time with. Willow and Tara were sorry to leave Johnny. He was a great guy, but they could both sense something in him that made them want to protect him from the world. Dawn looked longest at the images involving Ponyboy. She would always miss him.

Then they began to see flashes of the Tulsa gang that happened after the Scoobies left.

_Flash_

Ponyboy, Soda, and Darry stood next to one another, each drawing strength from his brothers. They had known that the Scoobies would leave eventually, but they still weren't prepared for it to be so soon. They didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

_Flash_

Johnny and Dally stared unblinking at the spot where the Scoobies had last been seen. They both felt that, with the Scoobies went their only hope. Neither could understand the feeling, but both knew that they would never see those people again.

_Flash_

Two-Bit and Steve stood at opposite ends from each other, creating a square with the Curtises and Johnny and Dally. Neither knew what to do. Steve was feeling a mix of things. On one hand, he was glad things would be going back to normal, but on the other hand, the world seemed darker and colder without the personalities and vibrancy of the Scooby gang.

Two-Bit was uncharacteristically somber. Seeing the Scoobies departure, and Buffy's single-minded need to protect those she considered family made Two-Bit wonder what it was about her life that made her so family-oriented. She seemed to have had a much better life than any Greaser, apart from the Slayer thing, but she was even more attached to Dawn than the Curtis brothers were to each other. It just didn't make sense.

_End Flash_

The Greasers left the area after standing in silence for nearly an hour. By an unspoken agreement, they all returned less than two hours later, each with arms laden. They created a small memorial in tribute to their friends. They knew it wouldn't last long, but they felt that it needed to be done.

_Flash_

Angel was actually smiling as he arm-wrestled Two-Bit. Strangely enough, he truly enjoyed being among these people.

_Flash_

Anya nearly-patiently explained about the various alternate dimensions to Soda. He seemed truly excited about the idea of a world with horses and centaurs. As he continued to ask questions about the things she had seen and knew about, Anya began to open up further.

_Flash_

Giles sat with Steve, taking the time to show him anger-management techniques learned through years of training with the world's most one-of-a-kind Slayer. Steve enjoyed the fatherly feeling Giles gave off, and the thought that a father-figure was directing positive attention at him.

_End Flash_

The Scoobies landed in one of the cemeteries closest to Buffy's house. They all stood and, with Angel and Spike's guidance looked in the direction of Tulsa, Oklahoma. They all silently said their farewells to the friends they had just left behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Nearly done! There's only one chapter left after that. Raise your hand if 'Hallelujah!'. Sorry, I just never thought nine chapters would take so long to write. And also sorry for _again_ taking so long. I have an excuse this time though! I was busy moving! My computer just caught up with me. Please review and enjoy!

Thank You...

**sweetypie15**-Thanks a bunch. Sorry it took so long.

**cowgirlnm-1**-Thanks for not holding it against me. I've only done that for one story, and that was because of a mix of lack of reviews and fading interest in the fandom. One more chapter and this will be finished. What was I thinking? I wanted pizza, and the owner of the place said he loved it (makes you wonder about the guy) and basically sold me on it... Until I tried it. Thanks for the review, and sorry again for taking so long.

**Tensleep**-Thanks again, and I agree completely with the BBQ sauce. I still blame that pizza on the reason I wasn't as fond of Titanic as everyone else I knew was... There is an end in sight, and thanks for the comments. I didn't expect my cliffie to actually remain one for this long... Oops... Thanks once again!


	9. Epilogue

"Thanks Mom," Buffy said quietly as her mother handed her a big bowl of popcorn.

"Of course, Buffy. I'm your mother, it's my job to help," Joyce answered with a worried smile. With that, Joyce left the room. She didn't go far, though. She turned a corner and stopped, listening to what her daughters and their friends – the Scoobies – were so upset about.

"I can't believe we were only gone for an hour!" Dawn finally announced.

"I know… we were there for nearly a month before that spell brought us back."

"I miss them…"

"No, you miss Pony," Buffy teased, nudging her sister in the side.

"Okay, so I miss Ponyboy. You miss Two-Bit."

"Yeah… It's hard to believe that they'd be old by now…" Xander chimed in.

"They would not be that old," Giles corrected. "They would be my age at most."

"Yeah, old," Xander teased.

At that point, Joyce stopped spying. There could only be one group in the entire would with two members named Ponyboy and Two-Bit… and that were in Giles' age group. Joyce laughed softly to herself. Technically, she could argue that they were in her age group as well, but she had grown up thinking of them as being in an older group. Besides that, Joyce could remember Two-Bit talking about a young blonde woman named Buffy appearing out of a strange light… Her, her sister, and their group of friends.

Joyce walked into her room – the furthest she could get from the group in her living room. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. She waited impatiently as the phone rang twice. He never could find the phone before the third ring. Finally, a solemn male voice answered.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Keith? This is Joyce."

Suddenly, the solemn voice was lost and the man resumed his normal, chipper attitude. "Joyce! How are you?"

"I'm doing alright… Tell me, do you remember a blonde woman named Buffy…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Buffy! Would you get the door please?" Joyce called out as she struggled with an abnormally heavy box in the basement.

"Dawnie! Get the door!" Buffy yelled. Joyce was about to reprimand her daughter when she felt the box being lifted out of her arms. Joyce looked down as the box stepped back, and recognized her elder daughter's jeans under the box.

"Thank you Buffy."

"Sure… You sounded like you needed help. Where did you want this?"

"Next to the front door would be good for now." Buffy shrugged and led the way. As they neared the door, they heard another knock from the other side. Buffy rolled her eyes and set the box down, reaching for the door once the box was settled. Just then, Dawn ran down the stairs in a brunette blur.

"Sorry! I was in the bathroom, and I couldn't just leave and…." Dawn trailed off as she took in the group of men on the other side of the door. All five looked vaguely familiar, but neither Dawn nor Buffy could fully place them. Joyce ended up being the one to invite them in, as both of her daughters were just staring at them, as if trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

"Please come in," she told them, reaching up to hug one of them as he walked in.

"Mom!" Buffy's eyes widened to indicate her mother's lapse in Sunnydale doorway etiquette.

"It's alright Buffy."

"But it's after nine…"

"I can vouch for them."

"Hey, we can vouch for ourselves, Joyce," the largest man said easily, a small grin on his face. "After all, what vampire would willingly go into the slayer's house?"

Buffy jumped into a defensive stance and pulled a stake out before anyone could so much as blink. "A really dumb one. Now, who are you and how do you know my mother?" she growled. The one who had hugged Joyce put his arms up quickly in a gesture of surrender.

"I'm her brother… These are my friends." Buffy turned slightly so her glare could include her mother.

"You told?"

"No… You did."

"Um… can you explain that?" Dawn asked.

"I want to know who these people are first."

"Sorry, but we try not to give out names until we know where and when we are," the youngest-looking of the men said with a smile. Buffy dropped her stake and stared at the men, wide-eyed.

"Ponyboy?" she asked cautiously.

"Hi Buffy." The young woman stared at him in shock for a moment before rounding on 'Keith' and Joyce.

"You!" she shouted, pointing at the man. "You knew the whole time! And you didn't tell us!"

"I didn't know until you were born," Two-Bit countered. "I thought it was kinda weird that Joyce married a man who's last name was Summers, since you said your mom's name was Joyce Summers, but it wasn't until I found out that she was naming her daughter Buffy that I made the connection. Then a few years later, we got more proof when your sister's name was Dawn."

"And to be honest, I named you Buffy in honor of the woman that Keith couldn't stop talking about."

"What! I got the name Buffy because a bunch of demons got sent back in time? That sucks!" The group laughed at her mock-outrage.

"Wait," Dawn spoke up. "Where are Dally and Johnny?" The men and Joyce all got quiet.

"They died… Not long after you guys left."

"What? But…"

"The Socs attacked again… Johnny fought back. He stabbed one of them because the Socs were drowning Pony," Soda explained. "They went into hiding. Johnny for being a… murderer, and Pony 'cause he wouldn't testify against Johnny. A week later, Dally went to find them, and they saw a church burning, and there was still kids in there."

Then Steve took over. "Naturally, Pony and Johnny couldn't just let something happen to the kids, so they ran in and tried to help. Dally went in after them. Johnny was burned bad… He didn't last more'n a few days… When he died, Dally… he lost it. He robbed a store at gun point. The cops… shot him… right in front of us."

Buffy and Dawn both had tears in their eyes. "I'm so sorry," Buffy whispered.

"It was a long time ago for us…"

"We haven't seen them in years… nearly three decades…"

"Okay…" Buffy said through tears. "I think I'm going to call the Scoobies over." Buffy walked away, headed for the phone. Not thirty minutes later, everyone who had been to Tulsa was gathered in the Summers living room. Giles complained about the late hour, but everyone was more or less used to nighttime activities.

"I told you they'd be old," Xander quipped, trying to break the tension. The news of Johnny and Dally's deaths had just been shared with the rest of them.

"They are not old, Xander."

"Hey, they thought you were old, G-man. It's only fair for them to admit that, now that they're your age, they're old too."

"He's right," Ponyboy moaned. "I can't believe I ever thought this was old, but I did…"

"See? You're all old!"

"So… catch us up," Willow ordered, smiling at the men.

"On what?"

"Well, are you all bachelors… Are any of you married? Where do you work?"

"Um… after a rough spot, I married Sandy… I had to chase her all the way to Florida once I had the money to do so. Darry met some girl and they have three kids now… one's a girl! Pony and Cherry ended up married… He also went to college. First greaser to ever make it to college," Soda added.

"And Two-Bit ended up with Marcia," Ponyboy added his piece to the narrative.

"Yeah, no one ever saw that coming!"

Buffy sat back on the couch, hard. "Oh my…" Everyone turned to look at her. "Uncle Keith and Aunt Marcia… Mom used to tell us all about you…"

"Gah!" Dawn shrieked. "I was crushing on an honorary uncle! I… I have to go… upstairs!" Dawn turned and ran. Buffy raised an eyebrow and smirked at Ponyboy's blush.

"Be glad we didn't stay any longer. Imagine what would have happened if you two had gotten any closer…" She laughed as Pony turned grey, then green.

The group talked and joked, and eventually Dawn came back down. The Tulsa group stayed a week before heading back to their jobs and spouses. They promised to keep in touch. A few weeks later, Joyce began getting headaches. Buffy called Two-Bit from the hospital, and he arrived in time for the funeral. He offered to take in both girls, but they declined, needing to stay with each other. Not long after that, Buffy died.

Dawn was careful to make sure that Two-Bit never knew about her sister's death, which was a good thing, considering she was brought back. And when, a few years later, Sunnydale became a crater, the remaining Scoobies decided to pay a visit to Tulsa.

Dawn, Buffy, Willow, Giles, Xander, and Angel entered the city and immediately went to Soda's house. Even though Darry had been given the large mansion, the Greaser gang still gathered at the 'Curtis House', which had been left to Soda. Pony had moved to the other side of town when he came back from college. Since he was married to a former Soc, making good money, and living in the rich side of town, he was doing wonders to end the feud between the two sides of town.

Darry, his wife Amber, and their four children lived in Angel's old mansion and were expecting a fifth – and possibly sixth – child soon. Since he no longer had to support both of his brothers, he had moved up at work, and was now the manager and also making good money – enough to keep his ever-growing family comfortable. Soda and Sandy were the proud parents of a one-year-old, and a newborn. They had all decided to wait on families until they could be supported.

"Knock, knock!" Buffy called as she walked into the house, bringing the others with her. Sandy looked up from the baby in her arms, and smiled in relief.

"Buffy! I'm so glad you're all alright! When we saw on the news that Sunnydale was gone, and we were afraid…"

"Yeah… we made it out… Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I'll explain later," Buffy promised. "But for now, who's this?" she asked, leaning over to see the tiny bundle.

"This is Andrea Christine Curtis."

"She's beautiful," Buffy breathed. "Where's Mickey?" she asked of the couple's older child.

"With his father and uncles. They should be home in an hour or so." The group sat with the woman, and Buffy, Dawn, and Willow each took a turn holding the baby. Just as they were beginning to run out of things to talk about, the rest of the clan came in. Two-Bit was first in, and he stopped momentarily at the door before rushing to Buffy and Dawn.

"You're alive! I was so worried when we saw on the news!" Eventually everyone made it in and settled down, then Buffy told them what had happened since they last saw each other at Joyce's funeral.

"So… you died… and then were brought back to life…" Two-Bit said slowly, trying to wrap his mind around that. Buffy nodded. "Okay. If you can get thrown back in time, then you can come back to life. I'm sorry about Spike, Anya, and Tara." They talked for a few more hours, and the Scoobies stayed the night. The next day, they got back in the bus and drove to Cleveland, putting Angel on a midnight flight back to LA when they got there.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah, I know, sucky ending. Sorry, but I needed to get this story done. I hope anyone still reading enjoyed it. Please review and let me know!

Thanks sweetypie15 for the review. I hope this chapter at least semi-lives up to the rest of the story. Thanks for being my only reviewer for the last chapter!


End file.
